comicfuryfandomcom-20200215-history
TBA
Summary Four-panel slice of life comic following the daily lives of a group of apartment tenants and their friends. Plot TBA follows Holly Reed, her sisters, Allie Simms, and their friends as they go about their day to day lives in the river town of Millwood, Illinois. Characters 'Holly Reed' Second youngest Reed daughter, she's somewhat bossy and has a habit of becoming overly serious if given any sort of responsibility or power. Holly is currently the head of the Millwood High Student Council, having been put there against her will by a vote of 2-0 by Allie and Emily, primarily as a prank. She works at Windsors Department Store with Emily, her best friend--but she may see her as more (though she'd never admit it.) 'Chisa Reed' Second oldest Reed daughter and oldest of the household. Chisa tends to have zero drive and is terrible with even the slightest responsibilities, yet makes straight A's in school due to a flawless memory. She is generally very carefree and spontaneous, but has few friends as she is often too lazy to socialize. She also has a strange obsession with cheese. 'Emily Windsor' Holly's closest friend and coworker. Being the daughter of the Windsor family , a powerful corporate family in the state, she was unable to make friends most of her life until meeting Holly after succeeding in getting a job. Emily tends to be very outgoing and tries to make friends with everyone she meets, but likely harbor feelings beyond simple friendship when it comes to Holly. She's also prone to loneliness if she's by herself too long. 'Annie Flynn' Holly's childhood friend and works on occasion with her. Generally calm and can be motherly to those who are having a bad go of things, but also has a prankster side--her victim often being Chisa. Her family is wealthy and comes from a long line of nobles and they use their wealth primarily for traveling, so Annie lives mainly with her household staff. She is originally from Ireland, she rarely leaves the US due to a fear of flying, but when she does (often by boat) she's can be away for weeks at a time. Allie's group 'Allie Simms' Classmate of Holly's who lives across town. Likes gaming, especially retro gaming, as well as cosplay. Allie is very outgoing and energetic, often fueled by the strongest coffee she can find. Allie makes friends quickly, even if they end up the antagonistic sort, as with Holly. She's had a crush on Greg for a few years, but tends to spend little time around him other than babysitting his sister Amanda. Allie gets better than average grades in school, but tends to procrastinate to the point of not starting an assignment until the morning it's due. She is best friends with Laura, whose house she can usually be found at when not at work or school. She is obsessed with anything she finds cute--and she has a particular affinity for Laura, who she frequently dotes on with affection or buying things. 'Laura Sanchez' Allie's childhood friend and lifelong neighbor. Laura tends to be very even-tempered, never raising her voice or becoming particularly angry, though she is sometimes flustered by Allie's lack of responsibility, and can become pouty if teased about her height. Like Allie, she is also a gamer, and the two spend most of their free time together, to the point of Laura having no other friends as she hasn't spent enough time away from Allie to make any. 'Natsumi "Asa" Asagiri' A recent transfer student from London, previously from Japan. Usually going only by her nickname, she took an immediate liking to Allie and Laura upon meeting them. She likes cosplay and can be somewhat bold, offering Laura as her subject the day they first met. She also has a habit of talking in third person, referring to herself as Asa-chan if she's flustered or very excited. 'Greg Dunn' Classmate of Allie and Holly, and object of Allie's crush. Greg has a laid back if not boring personality, and has the bad habit of letting himself become dragged along by whatever is going on around him, particular the various schemes of the children he babysits. Kids Summaries can be found TBAKids Others Abby - Landlord of the apartment Holly lives. Very calm but with a dark personality. She collects torture devices and has several free-roam spiders that she lets loose on late-paying tenants. Mina Reed - Holly's oldest sister, who lives in Chicago. She's very insecure about both her height (6'3) and the fact that she's approaching 30 and feels her life has yet to amount to anything. Kara - Holly's homeroom and history teacher. Often late to class if not napping during class hours. Last name unknown as none of the class has enough respect for her to use it. Mr. Anderson - Algebra teacher. Usually barely awake while giving lessons. Ms. Stevens - English/Writing teacher. Obsessively strict and seems to have a particular dislike for Holly. The Boss - General manager of Windsors and owner of the entire mall that houses it. Has no respect for his employees, company, or customers. Enjoys calling employees in for no reason or scheming ways to get them to work more hours for less, when he's not outright having them work in his place instead. Erin Berner - Classmate of Holly's. Hardcore slacker and enjoys giving "eye hugs" to unsuspecting classmates. Salesman - Occasionally shows up selling various items, only to incur Holly's wrath. Mr. Reed - Holly's absentee father, who on occasion will forget to pay the bills or even that he has children in the first place. Trivia TBA was split into two series when the large size of the cast became unmanageable within a single series The series was initially released in 2011, reset in 2012 after a full overhaul, and reset again in 2016 as starting in 2014 and as such lags a few months behind. Category:Webcomics Category:Comedy Category:Slice of Life Category:Rated-G Category:English